Our Adventures In The Danny Phantom World!
by GirlOfLegend
Summary: The funny adventures that occur when two crazy authors get together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the amazing things that happen when .7. And I talk. :D**

**Enjoy! And I don't own Danny Phantom!**

GirlOfLegend: * goes up to Danny's house and knocks on the door* "Danny!"  
Danny: *opens door* "Who are you people!?"  
Alexis: "Your worst nightmare."  
Alexis: *suck him into the fenton thermos.* Hi five! Then we don't let him out.  
Girloflegend: "Oh yeah!" *hive fives* "We should go annoy Vlad at his mansion. Danny can help." *holds up thermos*  
Alexis: "I agree. But we need to find out who gets to kiss him when he wins."  
GirlOfLegend: *stares her down * "how shall we decide this important matter?"  
Alexis: *Grabs an ecto-ray. "Rock paper scissors. You go first."  
GirlOfLegend: "Rock, paper, sciccors, shoot! *holds out hand * paper  
Alexis: "Scissors. I win uh huh uh huh. Its my bday. Not really anyway. Dont worry. If he decides to cheat on me it can be you."  
GirlOfLegend : :D *runs over to Vlad's mansion and knocks on the door *  
VLAD! Open up!  
Vlad: *opens door* "For the LAST time. No. Free. Cheese samples!"  
Alexis: "Oh we don't want your cheese samples."  
*Turns to girloflegend* "Bring the belt?"  
GirlOfLegend: "Yep!"  
Alexis: *puts belt on Vlad and shocks him* "Sik him Danny!"  
*Turns to GirlOfLegend*. "Want to find his butler and make him make us kiwi fudge shakes while we wait for someone to kidnap us?"  
GirlOfLegend: "YES! FABIO WE NEED SMOOTHIES! *runs down the hallway and trips* "I'm OK!"  
Alexis: * gets shot by a random ecto blast.* *stumbles around and fakes death.* "Tell Danny... I love him. Tell Jack, I got him fudge for his birthday. And tell Hobson, he made a mean milkshake." *Pretends to pass out*  
GirlOfLegend: "NO!" * *Jumps on on Vlad * BAD FRUIT LOOP! BAD!"  
Vlad: I am not a fruit loop!"  
GirlOfLegend: *gets hit by Vlad's ectoblast *  
Alexis:"Nooooooooo!"  
Vlad: *puts his glowing hand down* "Now what are you doing in my mansion!? Are you with Daniel!?"

Together: "Maybe"

Vlad: Stupid children! *tries to grab us*  
GirlOfLegend: *dodges* I know you are but what am I!  
Alexis: *hi fives*.  
GirlOfLegend: *accidently shoots an ecto blast at Alexis, hitting her in the chest* * looks at each others white hair*  
Alexis:Omg! Either we got a new hairjob or we got frikin ghost suppah powers

GirlOfLegend: Yay! *jumps up and down * what shall we do with these new found abilities?  
Alexis: *looks at vlad.*  
Vlad: * runs away screaming*  
Alexis: *turns to GirlOfLegend* "After kickin some butt want to pull pranks on Dash?"  
GirlOfLegend: let's do it *rubs hands together and flies after Vlad * LET ME LOVE YOU!  
Vlad : *still screams like little girl.*  
Danny: * pops up beside us, irritated* "Great. More halfas."  
GirlOfLegend:: *in Vlad's face * How do you like us now, you crazed up fruit loop!  
*subtly tries to hug Danny *  
Danny: *gently hugs both of us.*  
Sam: * pushes us off him*  
GirlOfLegend: *to Sam* oh you did not just do that! *tackles her*  
Alexis: you mitch! Danny's mine and girloflegends! We will both be walkin the aisle while your the the silly bridesmaid.  
GirlOfLegend *grabs Danny * MINE! *to Sam: *Go step on a Lego!  
Alexis: ooooh burn girl. Those things hurt.  
Danny: *kisses both of us.*  
GirlOfLegend:I can't beleive he gave up sam so easily.  
Alexis:it's ciz were both irresistable. Plus I stole this from freakshow.  
*Holds up the glowing red staff*  
Alexis: took eight hours and tons of glue but totes worth it.  
GirlOfLegend: I wish I'd thought of that. Glue? *confused look* on second thought I don't wanna know

Alexis: Danny kind of broke it battlin freakshow. But luckily found all the peices. Then I tripped and broke it again. Lets just say I'm very clumsy.

GirlOfLegend:: *hugs* it's OK so am I :D so what should we do to Vlad?

Alexis: Valerie, vortex, or Maddie?

GirlOFLegend: Maddie *nods*

**Please ignore the bad spacing, I can't help it. I hope you all found this funny. If you review it will be continued . *closes red velvet curtain***


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! We've updated!

Me: * comes back with singed hair and maddie. *  
Alexis:what happened?  
Me: lets just say someone doesn't like ghosts

Me: Maddie, Vlad is a ghost. And a nut job.

He also has fifty hundred cats named after you. And a holagram.

Danny: and he tried to kill me and dad.

Maddie: *her face is red* He-

Danny: He's also kidnapped me and tried to strangle me! *smiles evily at Vlad *

Maddie: *pulls a bazooka from her boot*

Alexis: :where does she keep that stuff?

Me: maybe in her bra...?

Alexis: *whispers* don't think low of me but sometimes I hide snacks in there.

Me: *whispers back * It's OK so do I

Maddie:* turns to us after kickin vlads ass* your turn ghosts.  
Us* *look to danny who was smart enough to change back.*  
Us:oh poop

Me: * sees Maddie * **! *improvises and grabs Danny * You don't wanna blast me right now

Maddie:let go of my son you ecto plasmic scum!

Vlad: actually your son is also-!

Danny:waaaaah. No way. Spwoosh. What kind of stupidness is that? I didn't gain ghost powers in the accident and become a hot crime fightin superhero!

Me Alexis and vlad: Busted!

Me: *to Vlad * Don't you make me come over there!

Vlad : *whimpers.*  
Maddie: Danny...

Me: Yeah I thought so *looks at Danny and whispers * You know I won't really hurt you righAt?

Alexis: Yeah dude we love you.

Me to maddie: you have to get through me to get to danny.

Maddie: *lunges at Alexis*

Me: Damn! *backs away to the other side of the room with Danny*

Alexis: Oh no you don't maddie. I know kung fu! waaaahhhh!  
Maddie:waaah chaaaaa!  
*fight enissues *

Me: wow they're good...

Danny: I know right?

Alexis: *turns to me and Danny* Save yourselves

Me: *eyes widen * Danny let's go! *grabs his hand and runs*

Alexis: what kind of boyfriend are you Danny? And girl. This is where you sayno we won't leave you!

Me: *stops and thinks for a minute * your right... I'd die in some kind of horrible random accident caused by Vlad if I left. *steps in front of Maddie * can we talk? Girl to girl? Maddie we're not trying to hurt anyone, really. You don't have to shoot at us!

Alexis: Yeah mads. You say we haven't any humanity. But humanity is being able to forgive and understant. Are you saying you have no humanity? *puppy dog eyes*

Maddie: I-i don't know..  
Alexis: Well. Ya are. And you son has humanity. Yeah. That's right. Hes half ghost to! Hi five brother... oops

Danny: *eyes glow green* I can't believe you just did that  
Me: :o me neither

Alexis: Joking mads. Dannys to nice and sweet and cute and smart and cute punctual and cute.  
Turns to danny  
Sorry danny. Do you still love me?  
Danny: Yes I do. *smiles *

Alexis: can I PLEASE kiss him? You're already dating teenage clockwork

Me: You can kiss him. He might come back for me later... maybe.

Alexis: Puts up hands. Hey girl have whoever you want but Danny? I promised he can cheat on me with you. Its hard to cheat when I'm here. *Kisses Danny.*

Sam *tries to slap her*

Danny: * gives her hard stare.*

Alexis: *giggles

Me: *looks at Danny and Sam* I sense tension in the universe  
Teenage clockwork: Yes

Alexis: *Whispers* want to make a dramatic leaving with our boyfriends before mads finds out?

Me: *whispers back * let's. *grabs clockworks hand and slithers away *

Danny: *kisses Alexis flying upwards *. *fireworks show in backround*

Me: *kisses clockwork* Do you have the skittles?  
Clockwork: *holds up skittles *  
Me: Excelentttt *eats Skittles* I love that our Dates make no sense

Maddie:wait!

Me: No! We have to go now! There's a fruit loop on the loose. *charges ectoblast in hand * and I've got a present for him

Alexis:why didn't you get me a present?

Danny: pats her on the back. *

Me: *pulls a box out from behind my back* Oh I did

Alexis: Oh goody goody goody. What Is it?

Me: *opens box * It's an iPod that has every song in history downloaded onto it *smiles*

Alexis: Omg I love u! *Turns to danny* Want to try find 'our' song. And thank you! I love you!

Me: I know you do. And your welcome :)

Alexis: Lets fly. I can fly! I can fly ,I can fly!

Maddie : *catches her leg.* Ahhhhh! Danny! Reaches out arms to me* Girl!

Me: *grabs your arms and pulls you up trying to shake Maddie * I LIKE POTATOES!

Alexis: I do to! But baked. Danny. Girl. Soneone shoot an ecto blast. Girls got a mean grip

GirlOfLegend and Danny together: *shoots a big ectoblast at Maddie, making her drop Alexis to the ground *

Alexis:Thank you! *Hugs me*

Me: Guys is she dead?

**O.O Did we accidently kill Maddie? Review and I will update and tell you.**

** Spoiler alert: In the next chapter we will be going to Victoria's Secret (which I do not own)**


End file.
